


Weekend Love

by Poochee



Series: Teen!AU [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “You and James have been spending a lot of time together.” Niki’s mother points out from her seat in the living room, sewing a button onto her husband’s pants. The old man’s been getting fatter.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We’re best friends,” Niki mutters from the doorway, leaning against it with his hands in his pockets. “That’s what we do. And have sleepovers.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“For an entire weekend?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently hit a 100 followers on Tumblr, something that I really doubted would ever happen, but it happened and I'm so overjoyed!!  
> So, to show my love, I wrote more high school AU, because people are just eating that right on up  
> I hope you enjoy c:  
> <3

Once upon a happily ever after, it’s Friday, and James wants to skip out on tutoring.

No fucking way.

“Come on, it’s Friday!” Is all the Brit has to fuel his answer with, “I know you don’t want to hang around school during the weekend, Niki.”

“You are a _terrible_ influence on me, you know that?” Niki shuts his locker with a little too much force than planned, but it doesn’t deter James’ grin any.

“I could be worse,” he nearly purrs in that damned English accent, crowding Niki against the lockers with a hungry look in his eye.

Niki stares up at him with a bored expression, even though his cock definitely becomes interested with the suggestive voice and looks. Teenagers.

“We’ll study for an hour, then we can go.”

James puts on a kicked puppy look and Niki wants to just gouge those beautiful blue eyeballs out.

“That’s too looooong, Niki…”

“Tough shit, Hunt, now come on.” He smirks and slips under the arm caging him in, triumphant when he hears James following.

\--

They end up back at Niki’s locker half an hour later.

“Hey,” James speaks up while Niki puts the combination into the lock, “Come spend the weekend with me, I’ll have the house to myself.”

This is…new. And dangerous. Niki looks a little puzzled and disbelieving, opening up his locker as he stares at James, “Where’s everyone going?”

“Parents are going somewhere with the younger ones, and Sally will probably sneak out, too, after they’re gone.” James’ smile looks downright devilish as he crowds Niki again, “Just you and me, baby…”

Niki’s nose wrinkles at the name, and he turns around to open his locker, “I’ll think about it.” He hums, stuffing their textbooks away.

“Well, don’t take your time,” James begins to kiss at his neck, and Niki feels goosebumps break out over his skin, “I’d like to know whether or not you’ll come to a party with me tonight.”

A party on a Friday night, why is Niki not surprised? “I’ll ask my parents.”

James smiles and gives the smaller boy a hug before leading them away, hand in hand.

\--

“You and James have been spending a lot of time together.” Niki’s mother points out from her seat in the living room, sewing a button onto her husband’s pants. The old man’s been getting fatter.

“We’re best friends,” Niki mutters from the doorway, leaning against it with his hands in his pockets. “That’s what we do. And have sleepovers.”

“For an entire weekend?”

“Yeah.” With sex. A lot of sex. Although, that probably didn’t include every kind of best friend. They have a special case.

He wonders how much sex and inappropriate touching James will manage to squeeze into the weekend for them.

“Very well, go have fun with your best friend, I’ll tell your father later.” His mother smiles knowingly, and Niki feels unsure for a second, but nods and leaves quietly.

She doesn’t know. Surely.

\--

James picks him up an hour later, grinning from ear to ear and helping Niki with his little overnight bag despite the protests.

He had only packed the essentials, such as toothbrush and clothes, because he was sure James wouldn’t take them anywhere else but his house and this party. They fucked more than rabbits lately, ever since they finally took that big leap in their relationship, and Niki was sure they’d be naked most of the time if James got his way.

“I’m so excited,” James grins once they’re in the car together, taking his boyfriend’s face in hand and pulling him into a kiss.

Niki makes a little noise and pushes James away, a blush furious on his face, “We’re still in front of my house, you idiot!” He hisses between his teeth, brows furrowed.

James shrugs with that infuriating grin, “Sorry, forgot.” And then the engine roars to life with a turn of a key.

\--

When they get to his house, it’s nearly empty.

“Oh, hey--Niki, right?” Sally asks just as she’s slipping her shoes on, wearing a pretty dress with sunglasses perched on her nose. She has a bag of her own, larger than Niki’s.

He gives a little nod, removing his own shoes slowly, and James pops in from outside when she’s introducing herself.

“Going now?” He asks his sister, and she gives a nod, grabbing her purse from the stand beside her.

“I’ll be back Sunday morning, you two have fun! Bye Niki, nice to meet you!”

And then she’s gone with a flip of her blonde hair. It’s the longest Niki’s ever seen her, or even talked to her, for that matter. She seems nice. Friendly.

Niki stands in the entranceway for a bit, looking around at the shoe and coat racks, before James takes his bag from his hand. “Hungry?” He asks, leading them through the house.

“A little, yes.” The house is beautiful, he can’t help but to look around. It’s larger than Niki’s, without a doubt, but he suspects that it’s from James’ family size.

He can’t believe it’s been five months since they became ‘official’, and this is the first time Niki’s got a good look at James’ house. Usually he was sneaking in well after dark with the blond and lead straight up to his room.

It’s almost like another house in the daylight.

James notices his awe, “It’s just my house, Niki. It’s not Picasso’s paintings…although, we do have one hanging in the den.”

Niki rolls his eyes and goes to sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen, smoothing his palms over the top while James went to search in the fridge, leaving his bag in the hall.

“It’s a nice place,” he mutters, and James shrugs as he ducks _inside_ the fridge. How big is that thing? He hears a soft ‘thanks’, anyway.

“Well, we have dick-all to eat,” the blond announces, taking his torso out of the fridge and closing it with a huff. His arms are crossed over his chest, and Niki twiddles his thumbs as they stare at one another.

James smiles again, “Let’s go out.”

\--

They go to a diner across town. It’s not their favourite nor is it some tradition, but they love to drive. Perhaps that’s their favourite thing to do, drive together. Niki’s allowed to drive sometimes, but usually it’s James, because it’s his car.

Niki usually drives when James is too drunk to.

“Two cokes, please,” James says to their pretty waitress once they’re situated in a booth across from one another.

The redhead nods with a wink before she’s off, and Niki takes a menu from the end of the table, “Ordering for both of us now?” He asks, raising a brow.

“Isn’t that what couples do?” James smirks, grabbing his own menu and scanning the selections quickly.

“Like you would follow those unwritten rules.” Niki shoots back, furrowing his brows as he tries to read the small print.

James smiles and places his menu down as he stretches, “I guess that means I’m paying, too.”

Niki shoots him a glare from over his menu and James grins widely.

“What will it be, boys?” Their waitress asks when she comes back, notepad in hand and ready to please.

James speaks up first, “I’ll have your cheeseburger with extra chips, please.” And while she’s writing it down, his lips form into this smirk, “And Niki here will have the same, but with a regular serving of chips. Thank you.”

Niki’s staring at him with disbelief written across his face even when she leaves, and James crosses his arms atop the table and leans in, still wearing that righteous smirk.

“You’re an asshole, that’s not what I wanted.”

“Then what did you want? Knowing you, we’d be here for an extra half hour just because you can’t make up your mind on anything.”

Niki grumbles as James laughs, and he places his menu back with a little pout.

James knows him too well, and it’s annoying.

\--

They go back to James’ house after they eat, full and happy, until they realize something.

“You ran out of condoms.”

Honestly, _James Hunt_ ran out of condoms?

“You used the last one last week,” James says as he fishes around in his underwear drawer, then under his bed and the drawer beside his bed, “I thought you would have brought some…”

Nothing.

“Well,” James sighs, getting up from his knees and clapping his hands together, “Let’s go to the store, Niki!”

Niki mutters something in German while he leads the way out of the room.

\--

It’s not like it’s embarrassing to buy condoms, Niki doesn’t mind, but what does become embarrassing is how long James takes in picking.

“What about this one?” He hands Niki a box.

The Austrian takes a deep, calming breath and reads over the package. He hands it back a moment later, “Wrong size,” he mutters, and James hums as he places it back on the shelf.

“We’re pretty much the same size, Niki,” James says, and Niki gives him a look.

“You wish, Hunt,” he smirks, grabbing a box and looking it over. Thin, lubricated, and his size. He tosses it into their shopping basket that’s equipped with snacks for their weekend, “Look, there, I got condoms, we can go now.”

“Wait, wait…”

Niki’s going to strangle him.

“James, you’re making this harder than it should be.”

“That’s what you said on Wednesday,” James smirks, pulling another one from the shelf, and Niki glares at him with a flush.

“Just…hurry up,” and he leaves to go and grab the popcorn they forgot.

**  
He’s drunk. Plain and simple. Maybe a little bit more than tipsy. The party or gathering or what have you is held just outside of town, in the middle of a field, and Niki was sure they were all trespassing until James told him to chill out and just enjoy himself.

Of course, it’s never that easy, but Niki relents and doesn’t talk about it anymore, although he’s a bit paranoid for the first hour.

But a few beers gets rid of that worry, and soon they’re having a great time, laughing and smiling together and with others. His boyfriend doesn’t seem too keen on drinking tonight, he’s only had two beers so far, and doesn’t seem all that wrecked like some of the other few there.

Niki’s finishing his fourth beer when James takes his hand and leads them away from the rest of the little gathering that seemed keen on huddling around a fire.

Niki has no idea where they’re going, until James stops after walking about ten yards, tosses his bottle aside, and drags Niki down onto the damp ground with him. Niki mutters about the dew but lays down anyway, enjoying the little chill that greets him.

Above them, the stars shine. It’s beautiful, breathtaking, and Niki’s glazed eyes stare up at it in wonder. How can something be this beautiful? Everything is so clear despite his drunkenness, specks of blue and black, with white little diamonds in the sky. The world moves underneath them slowly, and Niki feels weightless, like he could float away, but James’ fingers lacing with his own is keeping him grounded. He can’t help but to think that they’re so small compared to everything, it’s so painfully obvious. They mean nothing and have little effect on this world, not when it’s so big. They could die and it wouldn’t matter.

But it would. It would matter a lot, no matter how small they seem, and Niki keeps reminding himself of that.

Beside him, James gasps when he sees a star shoot across the sky, and he urges Niki to make a wish.

“That’s ridiculous,” Niki mutters, his tongue loose from the alcohol.

“Is it?”

“In…credibly.”

James rolls over onto his side and stares at Niki’s profile, for a long time, and the Austrian wonders if he’s fallen asleep.

“They don’t shine for you, darling,” James murmurs playfully, suddenly.

Niki rolls his eyes and turns his head, staring at James and wondering what to say, enraptured by the blue of his eyes and how they almost shine from within.

They’re as gorgeous as the stars.

“They have to,” he murmurs back, his voice soft, “Who else would they shine for?”

“Anyone who appreciates them, of course…”

Niki hums softly in response, and looks up to the abyss again.

When James lifts himself up onto his side to gaze down at him, Niki stares back, and wonders why James prefers to stare at him when they have the universe in front of them.

“Stop staring at me.”

“Why?”

“It’s annoying.”

“Fine.” So James kisses him, and his lips are warm and his tongue tastes like beer.

It’s bitter and familiar and everything Niki needs.

\--

Later, after making out under the stars and dry humping against one another’s thighs, James pulls Niki to his feet and leads them towards the cars. The party’s lost their interest, and all they can think about is the other’s skin.

James has Niki pushed up against the side of his car when they get there, kissing him and sneaking his fingers up the layers his boyfriend has draped himself in.

Niki gasps sharply and pushes James’ hands away, “Too fucking cold, asshole,” he breathes against James’ lips, and the blond laughs softly.

“Let’s warm you up, then,” he murmurs, breaking their kiss to open up his car and let Niki inside. He goes into the back, and James follows quickly, shutting and locking the doors.

Niki’s kissing is sloppy when he’s drunk, but he’s eager and willing and that’s all James needs. He lowers himself between his boyfriend’s thighs and rubs against him, cherishing the noises that fall from swollen lips. He kisses and sucks little marks into Niki’s skin, claiming his neck with little bruises that he’ll have to cover up with a turtleneck.

He loves the breathy way Niki says his name, whimpering it when he rocks up against him, needing so much more but not sure how far he can go. James whispers sweet words into his neck and jaw, kissing his lips until they’re numb, and he falls in love with the way Niki claws at his back.

He loves the noises Niki makes. He loves the way Niki looks. He loves the way they clash and fit together like jagged pieces of broken glass.

He falls in love with Niki, and realizes it in the backseat of his Mini.

It’s like he’s suddenly winded, unable to breathe, and Niki looks worried as he watches emotion after emotion cross James’ face above him.

“James…?”

Does he say it? Would Niki remember?

“James, what’s wrong?”

Is it too soon? They’ve been together just over five months, surely that’s more than enough time…

“James.”

He can’t say it, Niki isn’t in love with him. He barely tolerates him! He receives glares daily, and they fight more than other couples do, but they always make up and isn’t that healthy? To fight? All couples fight—

“James!”

He’s slapped lightly and it knocks him out of his stupor.

But he blurts out, “I love you.”

Niki stares up at him with eyes that are clearer than they were an hour ago, brows furrowed and looking a bit alarmed.

James feels like a fool and happy all at once, because it’s out there now, he’s laid his cards face up and he’s about to continue when Niki slaps him again.

“Ow! What the fuck, Niki?”

“Don’t lie to me like that.” His voice is small and James can see the way Niki looks unsure.

“I’m not lying,” he insists, and they stare at one another, no moving and barely breathing.

A thousand thoughts are racing through his mind and all James can think about is Niki.

And in the smallest, quietest voice, he hears Niki respond, “I love you, too.”

James nearly cries. It’s a wave of emotions, and it’s like he’s breathless again, but this time it’s from Niki’s sobering kisses.

\--

The drive back is quiet, a comfortable silence that stretches like centuries between them. Niki’s resting his head against the cool window, but his eyes are trained on the boy that’s driving. James keeps his eyes on the road, shifting gears whenever needed, and he wishes they would get back faster. He needs Niki like never before, it’s the worst craving he’s ever had, but he knows the next hit will be the sweetest.

“I want to bottom tonight,” Niki mutters, his voice firm yet soft, and James glances over at him. Niki arches a brow, “Alright?”

“Yes,” James breathes, flicking his gaze back to the road, but it’s like he can’t keep his eyes off Niki. He’s glowing, his curls are perfect, and that ridiculous little smile is taking away his breath. “God, yes, Niki…”

He doesn’t know what else to say, and Niki slides over to place his hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze before beginning to kiss at his neck.

“Niki,” he almost whines, biting his lower lip as his dick throbs in his pants. This isn’t fair, this is torturous, he wishes he could take Niki in the backseat but they have nothing stashed away. They have to wait until they get back to the house.

Niki whispers his boyfriend’s name into his skin and palms at the front of his jeans, and James nearly cums right then and there.

“Niki…” He says it in warning, but the Austrian laughs and nuzzles at his neck again, biting playfully as James speeds through a yellow light.

When they finally reach the house, James doubts he’ll last. He all but pulls Niki into his lap on the driver’s seat, kissing the life out of him and laughing when Niki’s ass bumps against the steering wheel and the car honks.

“Inside, before we wake someone up,” James chuckles, and helps Niki get out of the car first before shutting it and walking them to the front door.

They make it up to James’ room, somehow, and Niki lays himself on the bed and lets James undress him from his many layers.

“I fucking hate your clothes right now,” James mutters as he pulls Niki’s sweater from over his head, his coat left by the door, and Niki laughs at his frustration. “Completely unnecessary,” he sighs as he’s tossing Niki’s shirt away.

When he’s undressed, James tries to lay on top of him, but Niki makes a noise and shows James his socked feet with a grin.

“Prick,” James grins in return, pulling the socks off Niki’s feet and finally placing himself between his boyfriend’s legs, letting Niki rub himself up against his jeans with a sigh.

Niki helps him undress, sliding his hands underneath James’ shirt as he pulls it up, feeling the goosebumps on his skin and pressing a kiss to one of his nipples playfully. James gives a shaky little moan and pushes his pants down his hips, glad when Niki helps with that, too.

When they’re both nude and wanting, Niki wraps his limbs around James and holds him close, kissing him deeply and touching freely. It’s comforting and slowly becoming familiar, this undeniable heat between his legs that’s himself and James, and it’s almost unbearable. He squirms and claws at James’ back again when their hips move together, grinding and desperate, until he finally reminds James of the condoms and lube.

He’s prepped with care and gentleness, something so not like James, but at the same time, very much like him. Niki keeps himself relaxed and open, discomforted at first like he usually is, but soon it’s pleasurable and Niki can’t keep from pushing down and clenching around James’ long fingers.

“ _Bitte_ ,” he breathes, “ _Nicht mehr_ … _eilen_ …”

James’ moan is muffled against Niki’s chest, and he gives the nipple there a playful bite before sliding his fingers out and searching for a condom. He rolls it on and Niki watches impatiently, but when James pushes in slowly, filling and stretching him, and begins to rolls their hips together, Niki’s head lulls back and he moans, reaching down to grab the Brit’s ass and trying to pull him deeper.

He doesn’t hold back a sound, and neither does James. They’re always quiet and kissing whenever sneaking around, but they’re alone, and can’t bring themselves to quiet the other.

“Mm, James,” Niki hums, blue eyes dazed and hooded, “ _So gut_ … _zu mir_ …” and he tenses while his breath hitches in his throat, stars going off behind his lids and it’s like white hot flames licking up his body.

“Feel good?” James whispers, kissing his jaw, and Niki nods with a soft whimper as he tilts his head to the side. His toes curl and he writhes beneath James, craving that feeling again, needing to feel it—and it’s there, making Niki keen in the back of his throat and the Brit ruts into him with a grunt.

“Close,” James whispers, and Niki nods in agreement, speechless and scratching at James’ back and thighs, trying to keep him as close as possible while he ruts into Niki again and again, reaching between them to stroke him, and then he cums. It’s sudden and blinding and Niki’s trembling from it, holding onto James as the other boy empties into his condom with Niki’s name on his tongue.

He lays on top of Niki for a while, catching his breath and kissing him gently, muttering praises and sweet nothings that Niki should frown at, because it’s stupid and sentimental, but he allows it and maybe even smiles a little.

The feeling after James pulls out is always strange, and Niki tries to ignore it, pressing his thighs together and moving away from the damp spot they had created. James disposes of his condom in the bathroom and comes back with a wet cloth, which he wipes Niki down with and then himself, and tossing it across the room into the hamper without another care.

“Sore?” He asks, climbing over the spot so that he can be next to Niki, keeping him trapped between him and the wall.

Niki doesn’t mind, but he pouts when James tries to spoon him, “Not yet,” he mutters, giving up and turning onto his side, letting James fit himself to Niki’s back.

“That’s good,” he breathes, nuzzling into the damp curls at the base of Niki’s neck, kissing his sex-smelling skin.

“We’re not having sex again tonight,” Niki mutters, “I’m too tired.”

“Excuses, excuses,” James chuckles, but wraps his arm around Niki anyway, “Fine, goodnight, Niki-love.”

Niki’s eyebrows shot up, even with his eyes closed, “Giving up so easily?”

“Mm.”

Niki pushes himself back against James and falls asleep while James kisses his shoulder, muttering ‘I love you’ every now and then.

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 bc it's too damn long, haha!

“Beep.”

Niki twitches.

“Beeeep.”

A little grunt.

“Beeeeeeeeeep. Niki, sweetheart, wake up.”

A long, drawn-out whine comes from the Austrian and James can’t help but to grin at the childish sound.

“Beep, Niki, love.” Niki’s always grumpy in the mornings after a party.

“Hmm…”

He doesn’t sound all too happy.

“Fuckin’  _beep_ , Niki!” James chuckles, “Beep, beep, beep, beep--”

Niki’s hand smushes against his face.

“What?” He asks around the palm against his mouth.

“I’m shutting off my alarm clock…”

James laughs and shifts down from his previous position, so that he can pull Niki’s naked and pliant body against his chest to enjoy an early morning cuddle. It’s a rare thing between their sneaking around and fewer bed sharing.

“Your hair is absolutely wild today,” James hums, blowing a wayward curl from his eye, “Bedhead.”

Niki hums and curls up in James’ chest, trying to fall asleep again despite the other boy’s endless little rants about what they should eat.

“It’s almost eleven, you know. We should get up and have some…crepes.”

“Crepes?” Niki murmurs, the fact that it was eleven o’clock nearly making him jump out of bed. If it weren’t for his headache, he would have. It was a good thing his parents weren’t expecting him home.

“With strawberries and honey…” James hums, “Perfect hangover cure, no?”

“I’m not hungover…”

“Sure you aren’t.”

“I’m not…”

“Just really sleepy, then?”

“Hmm…”

James pokes his boyfriend in the side, and Niki yawns in his face as revenge.

“Your breath is  _nasty_ ,” James waves a hand in front of his face and wrinkles his nose, a smile on his face nonetheless.

Niki grins sleepily and tries to breathe on him again, pinning down a shrill James Hunt.

\--

“Let’s try morning sex,” James says as he pulls Niki back into bed, their stomachs filled with crepes and orange juice and tea. It had been a nice brunch, although Niki’s headache refused to go away. He felt like his brain was just a little too big for his skull.

The Austrian had just come back from the bathroom when James offered the idea, his breath minty now, because he hated the way his mouth had tasted mixed with the crepes.

“It’s not even morning anymore,” Niki mutters, throwing an arm around James and cuddling into his side again, “It’s past noon…”

James hums and nuzzles Niki’s temple with the tip of his nose. Hangovers made him affectionate, for some weird reason. Niki didn’t bother making fun of him, because he was currently curled up against him.

“Afternoon sex, then.” James is relentless.

Niki hums, quiet and sleepy, until an idea pops into his head.

“Let’s have sex on your parent’s bed.”

James bursts into bright laughter, and then after a moment, says, “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

Niki can’t help but to smile and allow James to pull him from the bed.

\--

“Sure you should be smoking in here?” Niki asks lazily, watching James light up a cigarette, his blond hair a mess and looking utterly spent. He’s still golden and gorgeous, of course, and Niki resents him a little for that.

“It’ll be fine,” he hums, looking down at the hickey Niki had placed on the side of his chest. Weirdest place to put one, but it had felt good at the time.

His parent’s bed is a mess. Half of the duvet is on the floor, the sheets are wrinkled, and the wet spot is right in the centre and it’s gross with cum streaks and sweat but it’s also hilarious. The two are crowded together on the right side, by the wall, and it’s uncomfortable but they’re too sticky to move.

“Sore?” James asks, looking down and bringing the filter of the cigarette to Niki’s lips, who takes the offered drag.

“A little,” he breathes, turning onto his side so they have a little bit of room, “Feeling awfully dirty, though.”

James stifles a laugh as he brings the cigarette back to his lips, “That’s because we’re on my parent’s bed, Niki-dear.”

Niki can’t help but to laugh, too, and feels his cheeks colour. “That must be it,” he mutters, closing his eyes when he feels James’ fingers in his hair, scratching at his scalp gently.

This time, James comes up with an idea, “Let’s go take a bath.”

Niki agrees, and swipes their bottle of lube from the bedside table.

\--

“This bathtub is ridiculous,” Niki states as he lowers himself into the hot water slowly, sighing in relief as his muscles unwind.

James watches him, already submerged in the water up to his neck, and he smiles, “We rarely use it, actually. This is the first time in probably months…I slept in here on my sixteenth birthday, y’know.”

Niki smirks and pushes a few bubbles away from his face, “I’m not at all surprised to hear that,” he mutters, tilting his head back over the side, closing his eyes and relaxing.

He feels toes sliding up his leg, and takes to ignoring them. “How mad were your parents when they found you pissed in the bathtub?”

James’ chuckles are soft and deep, Niki can almost feel them rumbling in his chest, “Disappointed, really. Mum was glad I didn’t throw up all over.”

Niki hums and feels toes nudging the back of his thigh, and he can’t help but to smile, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Do that.”

“Do what?”

“Your toes, you prick.” He frowns.

He hates it when James does that, acting oblivious, but the Brit just laughs.

“I love you.”

The phrase still makes Niki’s heart stop, and he mutters something in return.

“What was that, dear?”

“Piss off, I’m trying to relax, you can love me later.”

James laughs again, and the water sloshes around him, until he can feel James straddling him, and then a chest against his own.

Niki opens his eyes lazily and lifts his head, seeing James smirking there.

“Hello, love. Ready for another round?”

“You’re fucking insatiable, you know that?”

James wiggles his eyebrows and Niki laughs as he’s being pulled into a kiss.

\--

They spend the rest of the day doing nothing. It’s their hangover day so they snack and watch movies, and just like Niki expected, they only wear their boxers. James had grabbed a blanket for cuddling while they watch the movies, wrapping himself and Niki up on the couch as they either laughed along with comedies or watched with suspense the horrors.

Niki enjoys it, the domesticity of it all, relaxing with James. He doesn’t ask James how he likes it, but he likes to think that the Brit enjoys them more than he does.

And around eight in the evening, they peel themselves off the couch and go upstairs to dress. James is starving and popcorn just isn’t going to cut it, and he refuses to let Niki cook for them. So, they drive, the music thumping through the speakers and enjoying the wind rushing through the open windows.

“Can’t we have something healthy for once?” Niki asks as they pull up to a McDonald’s.

“Now why would you want something healthy when you can have something delicious?” James asks in one breath, staring at Niki, who stares back, until the blond breaks out into a grin and shuts the car.

Inside, a few people from the party are there, and James decides that they’re going to sit with them.

“Are you guys dating or something?” A blonde girl asks when they’re halfway done their meals, pointing a fry at the two of them, “Cause you two are awfully close…”

Niki adverts his eyes down to his burger and James smirks as he swings an arm around Niki, pulling him close, “We like to keep people guessing,” he says, and the table laughs while Niki shoots James a dirty look and pushes him away.

They take the answer and Niki’s relieved. They’re not exactly ready for people to know, but it’s probably quite obvious by now, and it shouldn’t matter what their answer is.

When they finish up, they say goodbye to the group and leave. James intertwines their fingers and Niki tries to pull away.

“What?” James asks, holding onto Niki’s hand a bit tighter.

“Let go of me.”

“Why?” He does so anyway, and Niki stuffs his hands into his pockets.

He doesn’t reply, and they get into the car quietly.

“Is it what I said?” James tries again, not bothering to start the car yet.

Niki eyes the dashboard before shifting in his seat, “No.”

“Then what is it? What did I fuck up?”

A sigh leaves the Austrian and he finally looks over to James, “You didn’t fuck anything up. I promise.”

James blinks and nods slowly, silently urging him on.

Niki purses his lips and shrugs, muttering, “I’m just upset that people are so dumb.”

That makes James smile again, albeit softly, and he leans over to press a kiss to Niki’s pouting lips, “I know, I wonder why you bother.”

Niki rolls his eyes, but James catches a fleeting smile.

\--

“We should clean up your parent’s bed.”

“Why?”

“It’s disgusting.”

“So?”

Niki lets out a long sigh.

“Can we at least  _hide_  it?”

“How the hell are we going to hide their bed from them?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, James…--I mean, make it.  _Make_  the bed.”

“Oh.”

They’re quiet for a moment.

“Yeah, sure, it’ll keep me out of trouble long enough to get out of the house.”

Niki rolls his eyes and drags James up the stairs.

\--

Niki ends up being blown on James’ parent’s bed before they make it, and he cums embarrassingly fast with very little to offer.

“Wow,” James mutters after he swallows, wiping the corners of his mouth while Niki’s face flushes red.

“Shut up.”

“I guess I should take this as a compliment,” James grins up at his boyfriend, who pushes him over by pushing his shoulder with his foot.

James lays there on the floor and lets Niki get revenge.

He lasts longer, and Niki leaves him to fix the bed alone.

\--

“Come here.”

“No.”

“Why not? Are you still mad that I lasted longer than you?”

The silence is a loud ‘yes’ to James, and he chuckles before sliding over under the covers, trying to bring a reluctant Niki closer.

It’s bedtime, around eleven, because they had decided one more movie before they went up to James’ room to sleep. It’s dark in the room, the only light that’s coming in is the street lights through the window, and it’s cold, so James wants to cuddle for warmth. And annoy Niki a little.

“Please, my darling Niki, come closer.”

“Piss off.”

James holds back a bit of laughter, and instead pokes Niki in the side. The brunet twitches and turns around after a bit of a struggle, a frown on his face.

“Go to sleep.”

“I’m too cold to sleep,” James says with a pout that Niki can barely see.

“Tough shit, hey? ‘Cause I’m toasty.”

James can’t help but to laugh then, and when he barely sees Niki smiling, he pulls the Austrian into his chest.

“Goodnight, James.”

“Goodnight, darling.”

He pinches James for the name before settling in to sleep.

**

They don’t wake so peacefully the next morning.

Sally’s home, and she’s freaking out, because apparently James’ parents and siblings are on their way home and will be there within the hour.

She had phoned them half an hour ago from a friend’s, wondering when they would be home just so she knew when to leave, and it turns out they were already almost home. She had rushed home from her friend’s and burst into the house, rushing up to James’ bedroom and yelled at him to get his ass up and help her clean.

She must have known about their relationship, because it seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

Still, James had yelled from his bed to do it herself and to knock before entering his fucking room, and that had started a feud between the two. Something about James being a lazy good-for-nothing and her being a controlling bitch. Niki wasn’t surprised by the yelling from the hallway that lead downstairs, siblings did this, but he stumbled out of bed and dressed as quickly as he could despite needing a shower.

When James came back from downstairs, clad in  _Niki’s_  briefs, apologized under his breath and pulled on some clothing as well.

“Fucking sister,” James mutters as he pulled on a shirt, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and Niki spares the alarm clock a glance while he zips up his bag.

6:44 a.m.

“Ready?” James asks, and Niki manages a small sleepy nod before James wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s shoulders and presses a lingering kiss to his lips. “Good fucking morning, hey?” He chuckles, taking Niki’s hand and leading them downstairs.

“Morning, Niki!” Sally yells from the kitchen, and Niki waves at her quietly before he combs his fingers through his messy curls again, trying to put on his shoes at the same time.

He nearly falls asleep during the ride home, leaning against James’ shoulder and trying his best to keep his heavy eyes open.

“Did you enjoy your weekend?” James asks softly once they stop at a red light.

Niki nods and smiles, closing his eyes as a rush of memories come back. The party, laying on the wet ground with James and staring up at the stars, the confession of love, the kisses, the sex, the lazing about, sleeping in the same bed with James without having to worry about being caught…

His smile is big, and he rests his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Yes, James. I did. Thank you.”

James smiles and ducks his head, pressing a kiss to Niki’s lips again, staying there until the car behind them honks and the light’s green.

It’s the best weekend of his life with James so far.

**


End file.
